mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gleison Tibau vs. Terry Etim
The fight was the first loss in Terry Etim's career. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Tibau came out southpaw looking relaxed. Etim was keeping his distance. Four thirty-five. Tibau missed a straight left. Four fifteen. They clinched. Tibau worked towards a double. Etim was defending nicely. Four minutes. Tibau finished that double to guard. Tibau defended an omoplata. He passed to half-guard with three thirty-five. Tibau was trying to pass, Etim took the back in the scramble. He had both hooks. Tibau turned to guard slowly. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Etim stood to the clinch. Tibau got another double slam to guard. Two thirty-five. Etim worked rubber guard. Two fifteen. The crowd booed. Two minutes. He lost it to half-guard. Etim regained guard. One thirty-five. Tibau passed to side control. One fifteen. He worked towards a kimura. One minute. The crowd booed loudly. Etim regained half-guard. Thirty-five. The referee stood them up. The crowd applauded. Fifteen left. Tibau blocked a high kick. Etim missed a knee and Tibau got a trip to half-guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Etim landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Etim landed another inside leg kick. Tibau got a double to half-guard. FOur fifteen left now. Etim was trying to stand using the fence. Tibau was working to take the back. He had one hook. Four minutes. Tibau had the other hook, he had both hooks. Tibau landed shots in under. Three thirty-five. Tibau lost a hook. Etim turned giving up half-guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Tibau was trying to mount fully. The crowd chanted 'Terry'. Two thirty-five. Tibau mounted. Two fifteen. Tibau was trying to turn to an armbar sitting back. Etim was trying to defend. Two minutes. Tibau lost it, they stood to the clinch. Tibau got another double slam to guard. One thirty-five. He landed a good body shot. One fifteen left. One minute. The referee warned of a standup. It needs to happen. The referee stood them up with thirty-seven. Tibau blocked a high kick. He landed an inside leg kick. Etim stuffed a double. Fifteen. Tibau blocked a high kick. Tibau blocked a body kick. Tibau got a double to guard. The second round ended. The third round began. Etim landed an inside leg kick and a blocked high kick. Another inside kick. Four thirty-five as Etim stuffed a double. He landed an inside leg kick. Tibau stuffed a double to the clinch himself. They broke. Four fifteen. Etim landed an inside leg kick. Etim landed a right hand and another and another one. He landed a blocked high kick with four minutes. Tibau got a double to guard there. Etim worked rubber guard. Three thirty-five. Tibau easily defended the amateur omoplata. Three fifteen. Tibau passed completely to side control. Three minutes. The crowd was booing loudly. Two thirty-five. Tibau kneed the body. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Tibau worked towards a kimura briefly. Tibau mounted. He landed nine lefts in under. One thirty-five. Etim was hurting. Tibau landed constant short rights and lefts. One fifteen. Etim was bloodied up. One minute remaining. Tibau landed a right and a left. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Tibau landed a left hand. He was trying to set up an armbar. The third round ended. Tibau had the unanimous decision. Etim was cut under the right eye.